Sister Dearest
by Marlynnm
Summary: 24 year old Isamu Yamanaka, sister of Ino Yamanaka and trouble extraordinaire. The Hokage decides Isamu is worthy of having a team of her own. What could go wrong? A lot. OCX?.
1. Enter: Isamu Yamanaka!

"Ino! I swear to god if you don't get out of that bathroom!"

The constant banging on the bathroom door only made the young nin roll her eyes, continuing to apply mascara to her long eyelashes.

"You know, mom will kill you if you break the door down, _again_." she pointed out, which halted the banging. Ino grinned in victory, knowing she had won the battle.

"Alright," the older girl on the other side growled, "I'll just find another way in."

Ino Yamanaka watched the door for a second as grumpy footsteps stomped away.

"Whatever." she grumbled, deciding she should apply some eyeliner. Who knows, maybe Sasuke will notice her eyes and even _compliment_ her about them. She smiled brightly, cheeks pink at the mere thought of the Uchiha talking to her.

Carefully tracing, she slightly stuck her tongue out in concentration. A stupid habit she learned from her si-

"GOTCHA!"

Ino shrieked, falling backwards and ultimately running a line of eyeliner down her cheek. She looked to the side, eyes wide as her sister stood in all of her glory. Disheveled from sleep, her hair stuck up at random spots and she could see a leaf sticking out.

Isamu Yamanaka smiled triumphantly, hands placed on her hips at the shell shocked Ino.

"What. The. Hell." Ino said, scrambling to get up and look in the mirror. Only to whine once she saw her makeup was ruined. She sent a glare over to her sister, who was closing the bathroom window.

"You could've just waited, I was almost dumb. Idiot." a tick mark appeared on Isamu's forehead, as she turned on her heel and pointed accusingly at her sister.

"Almost done for _you_ means an hour of gushing about Sasuke, _Oohhh Sasuke you shouldn't have! Mmuh Sasuke do I look good today? Smooooch, I love you Sasuke-ku-"_ Ino threw a bottle of strawberry shampoo at her sister, who stopped her horrible impressions with a snicker while dodging the bottle.

Isamu sat on the closed toilet seat, running a brush through the knots she obtained from sleep and climbing through the bathroom window. Silently grumbling about the fact her mother _insisted_ on having a rose bush under.

She pulled a leaf out, looked at it a minute before throwing it behind her back dismissively.

"Hey, who's team were you on again?" Ino asked, looking over for a second before applying eyeliner, for the _second_ time.

"An old hag with no sense of humor, _whatsoever_." Isamu grumbled, remembering all the times she was hanged upside down from a tree for playing pranks.

"I mean seriously? How could someone be so _boring_ , but she did have her good moments." she said with a smile, standing up from the toilet to stand next to her shorter sister.

"Move over." she nudged Ino over, who rolled her eyes. Though still stepped over a bit.

"One time, I had a tough mission and fractured my hip and when I woke up their was a pot of flowers that the nurses said was from her. Which was a little counterproductive, seeing as we own a flower shop, but it was the thought that counts y'know?" Ino hummed in agreement, only half listening to the story as she looked at herself in the mirror. Isamu's eye twitched, as she slapped the back of her sisters head.

"LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU, BRAT!" Isamu yelled. Ino turned to her with a glare, holding the back of her head.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A WRINKLY, OLD LADY?" Ino countered, stomping to the door and unlocking it before walking out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Isamu slid out of the bathroom as Ino turned on her heel and stuck out her tongue.

"GOING TO SCHOOL! OR ARE YOU TOO OLD TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" Ino screamed as Isamu barreled towards her, running around the kitchen table, Isamu parallel to her.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" she yelled, running around to Ino who screamed and tried to run away.

"NO WAY, GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU'LL SPREAD THE WRINKLES!" Ino yelped as Isamu lifted her up in her arms. Trying to wriggle away from the angry woman-

"GIRLS." A voice bellowed, causing both girls to freeze and look to the source. Their mother huffed, patting down her apron and replacing her scowl with a kind smile.

"Let's not do this in the morning, ne?" she innocently tilted her head, and the girls knew that there was _nothing_ innocent about that.

"Right," Isamu chuckled nervously, hastily setting down her sister and patting her head, "were good, good, very good." Ino swat at her hand, causing Isamu to narrow her eyes challenging her, daring her to say otherwise.

"Whatever." she huffed, skipping over to her mom with a smile and hugging her.

"Be safe and have fun." their mother, Noriko Yamanaka smiled down at her youngest daughter. Ino nodded, running off to the door.

"I'll be off!" she said, Isamu waved.

"Tell Choji to save me some chips!" she yelled as Ino waved dismissively at her. She then looked to the clock and began to sweat.

"SHIT! I AM SO LATE!" she screamed, sprinting back to the bathroom.

Noriko gave a hesitant smile as the bathroom door slammed shut and rattled the house.

* * *

"Ok, who would win? A lobster with wind jutsu, or a bird with water jutsu?"

"Who let you out of the psych ward?"

"..."

A moment of silence.

"The lobster? Yeah, I thought so too."

"You're impossible."

"Aaww, but you love me anyway Toro-kun!" Isamu cooed, wrapping her arms around a cringing Toro Nara.

"Drop the kun." he said, sighing as she pouted, retracting her arms. She huffed, flopping backwards on the grassy hill they sat on.

She's known Toro since her first year at the academy. She had fallen and spilt her juice on him and then proceeded to blame him for ruining her juice with his body. Good times, good times.

"You nervous?" he asked, laying down too, although more gracefully than she did. She thought on it for a moment.

"No, not really. I mean, should I be? I hear some of the kids are weird."

"You'll fit in with them perfectly then."

"Mean!" she said, pouting. She knew he didn't mean it though, growing up she got used to his constant sarcasm and teasing. It was just another part of Toro, and she loved it. He was amazing, although lazy, but still amazing.

She watched the clouds slowly go by at a snail's pace, a bird fluttered by tweeting some unknown bird tune. A soft breeze blew her hair slightly. It was nice, peaceful.

She could hear Toro's rhythmic breathing. Sometimes she wished time could freeze so she could enjoy the small moments longer.

Of course as soon as she thought of that it would be interrupted.

"Issssaaaa-chan!" all the air left her lungs as something heavy fell on to her chest. She sputtered as the small child giggled happily, waving at Toro, who gave a small grin at his friends obvious pain.

"Dear god, how heavy are you?" Isamu teased, rolling on her side so the little girl plopped on the grass smiling.

"Hmm, I don' know." she said, tugging at a long strand of Isamu's blonde hair. Isamu smiled down at the 5 year old girl, she was a small girl with short brown hair and matching eyes. A rather plain, average child but Isamu loved her all the same.

"So, Karina what's your plan for today?" she asked the little girl, who shrugged. She put one of her pale small hands on Isamu's cheek and smiled, ultimately melting the older girls heart.

"Can I play with you?" Karina Ogami asked, smiling as Isamu nodded enthusiastically. Toro only sighed, knowing that his good friend was wrapped around the little girls finger.

"Don't be loud about it." he said, looking over at his friend as she sat up with a pout. Something turned in his stomach as she made that expression. He ignored it.

"Fine, grumpy pants. C'mon Karina! Let's go get some ramen!" Isamu declared, picking up the giggling girl and running off, waving goodbye over her shoulder.

Something akin to disappointment bubbled in his chest. He sighed while closing his eyes.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something that is grey!"

"This thing!" Karina said, tapping the hitai-ate tied around her upper arm with her foot.

"Yup, aren't you a smart cookie?" she reached up and tapped the little girl on her shoulders nose, who giggled happily. She had actually meant the hokage monument, but it wasn't that big of a deal so she let it slide. But if it had been anybody but her she would have happily said nope and skipped around.

"Kay.." Karina looked around a moment before smiling. "I spy with.. With. something that is white!" Isamu chuckled at the little girls trouble, her heart swelling at the little girls lisp. Maybe she just steal her and run away and live happily ever after with her? Sadly, her parents would probably miss her. Oh well.

"Hmm, the clouds?" she asked, thinking she had gotten it.

"No!" Karina laughed, her little hands playing with her hair.

"Okay, how about that woman's kimono?" she looked up to a grinning Karino, who shook her head.

"No!"

Since they were walking through town, there was quite a lot of things that were white. And she could have seen something they had already passed.. Stopping in the street and looking around with squinted eyes. She could see Ichiraku ramen from here, her eyes almost continued on until she noticed a certain someone inhabited one of the seats.

"Kakashi's hair!" I declared, causing Karina to laugh as Kakashi looked over, slurping up some noodles.

"No!"

Isamu frowned, walking over to the stand and sitting down next to a confused kakashi. Sitting down Karina in a chair next to her, making sure she would topple off before looking over at Kakashi with a smile.

"Yo, how's it going Kaka of shi?" she said, laughing at her own joke. Kakashi's eyes crinkled, showing he was smiling slightly.

"What was that about my hair?" he asked, eating some more noodles, looking over to the blonde woman as she smiled down at Karina.

"It's white, were playing I spy. Though right now i'm losing." she pouted playfully at Karina, who laughed.

"Ah." he said.

"Isamu! Long time no see." Ichiraku greeted, his wrinkled face smiling calmly.

"It has been a while? Miss me?" she asked cheekily, resting her head in the palm of her hand. Ichiraku laughed good heartedly, already preparing her regular. He looked back over as he was preparing the broth.

"And what would the little lady like?" he asked, causing Karina to smile and wave at him.

"I want what Isa-chan's havin'!" she said, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow as Ichiraku nodded with a chuckle.

"Isa-chan?" he asked, well more teased. Isamu laughed, pointing a thumb at her chest with a grin.

"The one and only!" Kakashi smiled at her joy with the little girl. He had grown up with her too and was used to her outgoing personality. She would really help him out too seeing as she was sort of like Naruto and he was a little lost on what he should do or act around the boy. Seeing as he would soon be on his team, which reminded him..

"Are you excited about your team?" Kakashi asked, watching her nod.

"Yup! I'm sure I can handle some angsty 12 year olds and teach them the ways.. Probably." she said smiling, patting Karina on the head.

Even though her personality could be over the top sometimes, he knew she would be fine. She was an excited person, but she could be calm and collected when it was necessary. She was also an exceptional ninja, even having come up with her own jutsu.

"Here you go." Ichiraku said with a smile, giving the two girls the large bowls of ramen. Her mouth watered.

"Itadakimasu!" both girls yelled, digging in. Isamu let out a happy noise slurping up the noodles. Something turned in his gut at the noise.

Isamu paused for a moment, swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Wait, what was the white thing you saw?" she asked, taking another bite of her ramen.

"Your white hair I saw."

She spat her food out, eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, hands flying up to hold the top of her head as Karina giggled, obliviously eating her noodles.

"I don't have white hair! Right?!" she looked at Kakashi, who had to suppress the chuckle threatening to come out. He mock squinted his eyes and leaned forward.

"I don't know, but is that wrinkles I see?" he said.

Isamu's entire face paled, she seemed to stop breathing.

"No! I AM NOT OLD!" she yelled, jumping off her stool, grabbing a giggling Karina and bolting out of the ramen shop. He blinked as some coins landed on the counter.

Ichiraku chuckled, collecting her payment. Kakashi blinked before cracking a smile.

Isamu had no white hair or wrinkles, in fact she was one of the most youthful out of the adults. He cringed, he sounded too much like Guy in that sentence.

She was constantly worrying about aging even though she was only 24.

He sighed, paying for his meal. She sure didn't act like a 24 year old.

* * *

Isamu sat, brooding while staring at her kitchen table. When she had dropped Karina off at her house she had been graced to know that it had been _Ino_ who told Karina that.

So, she was currently thinking of ways to completely obliterate her 12 year old sisters life. She couldn't do anything to her family because _she_ was her family. And she liked her friends too much, so it just left Ino to get the punishment herself.

She had considered dying her hair pink, but felt like she wouldn't wake up the next morning because she had been murdered in her sleep. Maybe another day.

What then?

Speaking of the devil, Ino just walked in and Isamu smiled at her. Making the young teen freeze.

"What?" Ino asked, referring to Isamu's stretched smile.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing at all. Just happy to see my dear, beloved sister." Isamu said sweetly, sipping the orange juice in front of her.

"Okayy." Ino said, heading towards her room. "Can you get any weirder?" Ino mumbled under her breath as she closed her bedroom door. Isamu scowled. Screw living through the night. Ino was going _down._

Isamu chuckled, grinning Evilly.

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

Later that night when the streets of Kohana were silent and everyone was asleep besides one individual in the Yamanaka residence.

Isamu tip toed in to her sisters room, a container of red ink and brush in hand. She had decided red to make sure _everyone_ could see her hair.

Snickering, she unscrewed the top and began to paint her sleeping sisters hair.

Ohhoo, Isamu was so dead.

* * *

 **You likey? Cause I do! Writing this was actually a lot of fun.**

 **Do you like Isamu Yamanaka so far?**

 **What's wrong with the boys and digestion issues?**

 **Will Isamu live through the night?**

 **Will she be a good team leader?**

 **Who would win, the lobster or bird?**

 **Well, you'll just have to continue reading, won't you?**

 **(btw, just for clarifications sake, since I couldn't find Ino's mother's name I just named her after the Japanese voice actor, Noriko suzuki.)**


	2. Sweet Revenge

"Mercy! Have Mercy!" Isamu cried, running around the table from a sadistically grinning Ino.

So, she did live through the night. Only to wake up to Ino cackling and drawing in _sharpie on her face!_

She has yet to see the damage, but from the scary look on her younger sisters face. She was screwed.

"Mercy? you DYED MY _HAIR!"_ Ino shrieked, holding her blonde and red locks. Now it was Isamu's turn to grin.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" she said proudly, only to pale as Ino charged towards her. They went in a circle around the table until they were parallel.

"Listen, can't we work this out? It'll come out eventually!" Isamu got her revenge, so now all she needed to do was survive this beast.

"Mmaah, I can't look like this in front of Sasuke!" Ino yelled, although started to laugh once she got a better look at Isamu's face. Isamu froze, terrified.

If whatever was on her face could make an enraged Ino _calm_ down and even _laugh_?

She was thoroughly screwed.

"Ino.." she started slowly, reaching up to touch her face, "what did you draw on my face?"

"Oh, you know. Just what you really are." Ino grinned, skipping towards the bathroom. Isamu froze, watching with wide eyes as Ino slammed the door.

What she really was? What the hell _was_ she?!

She stormed forward panicked, turning the bathroom door knob only to find it locked.

"INO! I have to meet my new team today!"she rattled the door knob, deciding whether or not breaking down the door was worth facing her mother's wrath.

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me. _I_ have to meet my new team today too! I look like a complete mess!" Ino wailed.

Isamu heard the sink start and growled. She couldn't be late on her first day! It would leave a bad impression.

And she was _known_ for amazing first impressions.

What to do, what to do?

"Ino, i'll break down the door and say it was you." she threatened, knowing their mother would probably believe the oldest, I.E herself.

"Like she'd actually believe that." Ino scoffed, although paused as Isamu let out a dark chuckle.

"I'll spread red ink everywhere and say you were so upset about your hair, you flipped out and kicked the door down in rage."

Ino paused to think about it for a moment. Then began to sweat to herself at the possibility of being blamed for the door. She wouldn't be aloud to leave the house for _weeks!_

"Fine." she grumbled, walking to the door and unlocking it. Only for it to fly open as Isamu rushed in, almost falling on her way to the basin.

Isamu stood still as Ino began cackling again.

Wrinkles were drawn on her cheeks and face and in big letters, OLD was written on her forehead. There was also dark circles under her eyes and on one cheek there was a horrible drawn monkey.

"I AM _NOT OLD!"_ Isamu screamed, lunging towards Ino. who was enjoying this way too much for her liking.

Ino stepped back with a yelp, bolting out of the bathroom. Isamu hot on her tail.

" _YES_ _YOU ARE!"_ Ino yelled, sticking out her tongue before locking herself in her bedroom. Isamu stood outside of her room, seething.

Oh it was _so ON!_

Ino wasn't getting out of this.

"Mark my words Ino, i'll get you. You can run, you can hide. _But I'll find you."_ she left after the threat, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Ino sweat dropped.

* * *

So, it turns out you can't actually wash off sharpie. Great.

She paced for a bit before stopping with a hand in the air.

"I'll just pretend nothings wrong! When in doubt, pretend your face isn't covered in sharpie."

Not the most wise decision.

* * *

This was not good!

She wasn't paying attention when they were talking about teams, she wanted it to be a surprise but she totally missed where they were supposed to meet.

How is she supposed to meet _her_ team if she doesn't even know where they are?

Running through town, she dismissed the smiling faces of those used to her antics. Probably knowing better than to ask what happened to her face.

Not that anything happened to her face. Wink, wink.

Just as she was about to lose hope, a wonderful head of white came in to her vision.

"KAKASHI!" Isamu yelled, throwing herself onto the shocked shinobi.

* * *

He didn't know what to think at the moment.

Taking a stroll through town, he hadn't expected to have Isamu flung in to his arms, wailing about not knowing where to go. Meanwhile her face was distracting.

Wrinkle lines and a horribly drawn monkey on her cheek, which could only be Ino's doing. Now that he thinks about it, it would explain why the young nin had red hair..

"Kakashi! What do I do?" Isamu whined, looking around as if her team was going to pop out from around the corner.

"Mahh, how should I know?" he said, a small smile slipping on his face. Something most would miss, but Isamu wasn't exactly like most people, was she?

"And you're laughing at me!" she pouted, he would have said it was cute if not for the hideous drawings on her face.

Wait.. cute?

"Fine, I'll just find them myself." she hopped out of his arms, which he now just noticed she had been in the whole time. His heart thumped.

"Seeya kaka!" and she was off, leaving a dust trail.

Maybe he was getting heartburn.

* * *

[?]

"Seriously, where the hell is our sensei, man." A sandy haired boy complained for the 5th time in a minute. Another boy, with cherry red, spikey hair rolled his eyes.

"Complaining about it is not going to make him show up any sooner." he retorted. A girl sat near the two looked back and forth nervously, her long lilac hair swinging in the motion.

"I didn't ask you, now did I tomato? Man."

"Huuh? Wanna say that to my face, _man?"_

"Uh, guys don't fight-"

"AHA! FOUND YA!"

Three very girly screams filled Kohana.

* * *

Isamu grinned triumphantly, looking down to the trio of terrified students.

Two boys held on to each other. A taller boy with fiery red hair and brilliant blue eyes, he wore mostly black, making his pale complexion, hair, and eyes only stand out more. The blonde clung to him had a piece of grass in his mouth, and his eyes were a vibrant green. Almost like emeralds and they stood out against his tan skin. And the third, a shorter girl was sprawled out on the floor, her velvary lilac hair pushed out of her face with a blue headband. Her eyes matched her hair color and above her lip she had a beauty mark.

"Aww, you guys are already so close?" she said, referring to the two boys hugging each other. They looked at one another before jumping back a few feet, glaring. The girl on the floor sweat dropped.

She wasn't a hundred percent sure if this was her team or not, but whatever, she was never a stickler for details.

She dusted off her clothes, taking a step closer to the group.

"I'm Isamu Yamanaka, your new sensei/trainer all that jazz." she introduced with a smile, watching as they all blinked before the blonde boy doubled over laughing.

"Y- _you?"_ he breathed, pointing at her "look at your face!" he cackled. The red haired boy snickered, while the girl gave a small, wobbly smile.

Isamu smile turned sinister.

This was going to be fun.

"What about it?" she asked innocently, cracking her knuckles. The kids froze, looking at each other. That question was anything _but_ innocent. A nice trick thanks to her mom.

"Now, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves?" she sat on a fallen log behind her, watching with a grin as the kids straightened up.

"You, go ahead." she told the girl, who hesitantly nodded.

"Uh, i'm Hana Korkmaz. I want to become a ninja because of my brother." she blushed, looking down from all the attention she was getting. Isamu smiled, nodding her head.

"I'm Erin Takuroka, I'm becoming a ninja because it's fucking cool, man." the blonde introduced, only to yelp as a rock hit his forehead.

"Kids shouldn't fucking swear." Isamu said with a frown, ignoring the seething look she received from the injured boy.

"Seth Marimore, I don't really know why i'm here." the red head introduced. Isamu nodded, smiling.

"Great!" she said, jumping up from the log.

"Let's have some fun."

I.E, let's start some trouble.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do with this exactly, man?" Erin asked, looking quite hilarious with a red bump on his forehead.

"Hmm, some sweet revenge." Isamu said, eyeing the buckets of glue and feathers.

"On who?" Seth stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyebrow cocked.

"My little sister of course, who else?" she pointed out as if he had a screw loose, when it was probably the other way around.

"Are you sure?" Hana squeaked, looking at the buckets of disaster nervously. She didn't really know what to do in this situation. Isamu nodded, picking up the buckets of glue.

"100%, this is war." she said sternly. She began to walk away as the trio looked at each other before picking up buckets of feathers and chasing after their possibly mentally insane sensei.

"Where are we even going to put this, man?" Erin grumbled, stumbling back as Isamu turned to them with a terrifying smile.

" _Everywhere."_

* * *

 **Notes: Well, well well. Seems like Ino's in quite the pickle hmm?**

 **UPDATES: sorry if they come slow, i'm the type of person who can sit down and write a bunch for an hour the lose the will to continue, so I wait for another day to do so. Sometimes it takes longer and I've just come down with a cold.**

 **I'll try my best tho!**


End file.
